Great Way of the Buddha
The Great Way of the Buddha (大道浮屠诀) also known as the "Forbidden Heavenly Tome", is a forbidden Divine Profound Art, and just like Evil God Arts, it belonged to a True God from the Primordial Era. It came from a primordial true god once called the ‘Rage God’. Jasmine's power of the Star Gods and the Rage God’s repel each other. Could help a cultivator reach the legendary "Body of Saints" The way that the Great Way of the Buddha is different from Evil God Arts is that the Evil God Arts exists in the Profound Veins and do not need to be cultivated but the Great Way of the Buddha affects your blood, meridians, muscles, skin, and hair and actually has not even the slightest of relationships with Profound Veins or even Profound Strength since it relied on the strength of the soul and nature instead. Its cultivation was absolutely not from battle, but from comprehension. Great Way of the Buddha materializes a Silver Pagoda upon the comprehension which then embeds itself into the recipient's forehead (similar location to the mark of the Phoenix and other legacies), the Pagoda transitions in color and shines in later stages of its cultivation. Requirements Normal humans cannot cultivate The Great Way of the Buddha without exploding since it puts a heavy strain on their bodies; only people who have inherited a bloodline and/or have profound veins inherited from a True God can cultivate this art. In addition, the Great Way of the Buddha is an arduous art to cultivate due to its extremely harsh requirements on the cultivator's comprehension abilities. Functions The restoration power that Great Way of the Buddha enables is a powerful concentration of the power of Heaven and Earth. Upon entering the Intermediate stage of The Great Way of the Buddha, not only is it capable of healing the cultivator, but it also allows one to heal others absurdly fast, albeit much more slowly than healing one's self. However, one must be incredibly familiar with the human body, the knowledge of the location of every muscle, bone, tendon, meridian, profound entrance, orifices, organs and more coupled with medical experience to be able to successfully and explosively heal both external and internal damage of another person (Can be seen when Yun Che heals his crippled parents in the Illusory Demon Realm). If the cultivator of The Great Way of the Buddha attempts to heal someone via injecting the power of Heaven and Earth without prior knowledge and familiarity of the body, including the necessity of medical experience, the intense concentration of power will not only destroy the internal organs of the person getting healed, they may also die due to bodily explosion. Users * Xisu * Yun Che - Passed to by Jasmine Stages The ‘Great Way of the Buddha’ has a total of twelve stages. The purpose of the first stage of The Great Way of the Buddha is to absorb the vitality of the world; to allow the world’s vitality to fill, refine, and transform the body. Including the flesh, hair, blood, bones, organs, and marrow. Allowing the body to be born anew. Every following elevation of the realms in each stage will also result in a new reformation of the body. And every new reformation of the body signified a slight separation from the mortal realm. One’s lifespan would also increase exponentially. The first three realms could be considered the initial stage, but from the fourth realm onward, it becomes the intermediate stage. * First Stage - Provides strength of one thousand five hundred kilos. (Will attain the silver Pagoda) * Second Stage - Increase arm strength by four thousand kilos. * Third Stage - Increase strength by ten thousand kilograms, a body that was as strong as pure steel, and a healing capability that no ordinary person could possibly understand (Silver Pagoda transitions into a faint gold color) * Fourth Stage - Bestow a bodily strength of fifty thousand kilograms. (The Pagoda becomes a dull gold in color and the shine becomes more pure and radiant, blood also carries a faint gold tinge) * Fifth Stage - (Unknown)- ''Absorb the energy of Heaven`s Way. * '''Sixth Stage' - (Unknown)-'' Peak mortal physique of Saint Body. * '''Seventh Stage' - Said to be able to restore important bodily necessities such as vision. (Impossible to reach and cultivate in Mortal Realm as it would result in the person to explode) * Eighth Stage - (Unknown) * Ninth Stage - (Unknown) * Tenth Stage - Gains the ability to prolong one's life with incredible healing power and can absorb Primordial Energy, True God's body. * Eleventh Stage - (Unknown) * Twelfth Stage - Peak of the ‘Great Way of the Buddha’, attains the original physique of the Rage God. Category:Profound Art Category:Divine Profound Art